


Downy

by PeregrineWilliams



Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU, Comfort Sex, F/M, featherbent-ish au, tw for mentions of slight relationship abuse I guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-20
Updated: 2013-11-20
Packaged: 2018-01-02 03:53:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1052206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeregrineWilliams/pseuds/PeregrineWilliams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat is more than a little wary of this raptor that saved his life and took him in, despite knowing her online for a long while already, but today she doesn't seem that scary at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Downy

**Author's Note:**

> first time actually writing something slightly smutty cries idk how to write oneshots even what am I doing. I was just feeling sad yesterday and I wanted a comfort thing ok.
> 
> based on this birdy au I made up a long while ago you should read the caption first to get the gist of it http://peregr1ne.tumblr.com/post/48169663140/so-i-played-featherbent-last-night-and-then-i-had
> 
> this is like the day after Terezi finds Karkat and basically kidnaps him and scares the crap out of him because he thinks she’s going to eat him ahaha…

She had left in the morning to hunt, telling you to stay put so you would be safe. You obey, if only because you really didn’t have anywhere else to go anymore, and stepping out of her nest hollow in a neighbourhood of raptors was sure to get you killed pretty quickly. You spent a while preening, though there was nothing you could really do to fix the damage but wait until the destroyed feathers grew back in. You also wander around her hollow a bit, inspecting her collection of colourful nick-knacks and shiny objects, careful not to actually touch anything at the risk of her getting angry at you.

You were napping in the downy corner of her massive nest when she returned, looking dishevelled and tired and not at all like she had this morning. There was nothing to eat in her talons either.

She flopped down in a bundle of ragged feathers just past the entrance and curled up on herself. You stare at her over the edge of the nest in confusion when you hear sniffling. You didn’t completely trust her yet since she could so easily just turn around and decide to eat you whenever she felt like it, but even if she was teasing and very forward, she had only really treated you with affection so far, and you had come to trust her online after all. At this particular moment she didn’t look at all threatening like yesterday, just kind of… pitiful.

After a few minutes of conflict you make the decision and get up out of the nest, slowly and hesitantly crawling towards her. She doesn’t seem to notice until you touch her, flinching as you lift her wing slightly to burrow under it and curl up against her side. She shifts and lifts her arm to look down at you in surprise, peering out from under her wing. There are teal tear tracks on her cheeks, and you wonder if you made the right choice until her surprise gives way to a sad smile and she turns her body more towards yours. She wraps herself around you completely and hugs you tightly and desperately, burying her face in your shoulder as she lets out a small sob. You hug her back, papping her gently between the wing joints silently until she calms down a bit.

When you feel her starting to relax, loosening her tight grip on you slightly, you pull back a bit to bring your hands up to her face. You’re still a bit nervous but you had never seen her this vulnerable before, not even in text, before you knew how intimidating she could really be. You reach back behind her head to untie and pull off the bandana covering her damaged eyes. She sniffles again but doesn’t resist. You run your thumbs gently over her cheeks to wipe away the teal and she closes her eyes and leans into your touch.

"What happened, Terezi?" you ask quietly.

She smiles and shakes her head. “It’s nothing, but thank-you Karkat. I didn’t expect you to…” She sighed. “I teased you and scared you a lot yesterday, because I thought it was funny, and I’m sorry.” She brings her hand up to run through your hair and sniffs deeply at your face. “Your reactions were cute, but I don’t want you to feel threatened by me or think I’m… I’m going…”

She swallows a sob and hugs you back to her chest. “…think I’m going to do something to you that you don’t want me to do.”

You pap her shoulder gently from your position under her chin, and that’s when you notice the deep teal blotch peeking out from just under the strap of her clothing. She goes very still as you pull her top down just a bit, to see some other blotches and small wounds that appeared more frequently the closer you got to her breast.

"What _happened_ , Terezi?” you ask again, much more firmly.

She lets out a shaky sigh and a nervous laugh. “Nothing! I just uh… I have a kismesis…”

You push yourself up to her face again and brush the hair out of her face. “A kismesis isn’t supposed to make you cry like this, Terezi.”

She stops smiling and leans her forehead against yours tiredly, not saying anything. You lean in a bit more and carefully, gently, press your lips to hers. You feel the tenseness leave her body as she presses back just as gently, and even feel her smile a bit against your lips.

You pull away and move back down to her chest, licking her small wound there. She signs contentedly at the gentle cleaning and rolls onto her back for you, her massive wings splayed out on either side. She doesn’t protest aside from a small blush as you hesitantly lift her top off to get at more of the injuries, though you hope she can’t smell the colour rising to your own cheeks. She is terrifying and intimidating and so, so beautiful in every way and she’s letting herself be vulnerable and open just for you and it’s quite an honour. You think you love her very much. You notice more colour rising to her skin as you lick and kiss gently around the sides of her spheres and think maybe she loves you too.

You run your hands softly down the rest of her body, checking for more injuries, and find another few clusters on her inner thighs. She gives a pained hiss when your fingers brush against them, and you feel an overwhelming surge of pity. You push her skirt up and position yourself between her legs to lick gently at the wounds, trying your best to ignore the way her thighs twitch at the press of your mouth, not out of pain. You fail to ignore the rapid tealing of her undergarment the closer your face gets to that area. You look up at her face and see even more teal as she bites her lip and obviously tries to contain herself.

You hesitate for a moment, getting it through your head that the last person who was here hurt her quite badly. You take a deep breath and pull down her undergarment, pressing your tongue there, using only the softest parts of your mouth. She gasps and arches her back high, wings trembling as her hand goes to the back of your head. Encouraged by the positive feedback you suck a bit more and push your tongue inside, slowly and gently, trying to be a different as possible from her last time.

Her claws press in somewhat painfully as her fingers tangle in your hair, and you think maybe slow isn’t quite what she wants right now. You’re still gentle though, pressing your tongue in deeper and sucking as you also bring up a thumb to rub at her sweet spot, careful with your claw. You feel her tremble more as she tries not to roll her hips up at your face. Moans escape her throat and her legs clench around your shoulders as you find it harder and harder to concentrate on your task, but this is about her, making her feel better, not you, so you push it out of your mind.

Her hand at the back of your head suddenly clenches tightly and she arches her back again as she lets out a cry. You take the cue to press into her as deeply as you can manage and her whole body gives a shudder as she comes. Her hand drops from the back of your head and falls to her side in exhaustion, her chest rising and falling rapidly.

You sit up and wipe your mouth, smiling at the contented look on her face, and crawl back up to hug her around the waist and bury your face in her neck. She gives a breathy delighted hum and nuzzles her cheek against your hair, bringing her wings up to fold over you like a warm blanket.

"So, can I take that as an indication of your willingness to be my matesprit then?" she asks teasingly when her breathing rate properly returns to normal. You just snuggle against her and nod in her shoulder, comfortable in her feathery embrace. She kisses your forehead tenderly with whispered ‘thank-yous’ and ‘I love yous,’ and for a moment you feel like the happiest songbird in the world.


End file.
